Letters From The Library
by AJeff
Summary: Ongoing letters written between Fiyero and Elphaba.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fiyeraba.**

Hello Elphaba!

It's me Fiyero, your favorite prince! Okay, I know you're just about to crumple this letter and throw it into the trash can since you probably don't want anything to do with me. Don't. Seriously, I'm here to apologize to you for those jokes and cruel remarks I've said about you. My apologies for every nasty words I've said. I was not brought up that way.

You must be wondering in that genius mind of yours, why I'm here writing to you. It's funny how life works. At what point have you become a distraction to me? I see you all the time at the library concentrating on your studies. I'm there...well, not to study, but pretending to. I sit several tables away from you with a pile of books in front of me as if to hide myself from watching you. Not sure if you even noticed me.

I've never met anyone like you. And no! Its not what you're thinking...green. I see pass that. One day you'll make something of yourself. You're remarkably intelligent, and speak your mind. Yet, I find you distant and cold in manner finding you unfriendly. Okay, wait! Keep on reading. But I think that's just a facade of the real you. Deep down you have a good heart, a caring one, a soft one. But you're afraid to open up to just anyone. Okay, there's Glinda. You're best friends now. To everyone else, you're on your guard. Hey! I don't blame you. I'm not that carefree dancing through life prince which everyone thinks I am. They really don't know the real me. I get a feeling that you do, don't you?

We have more in common than you think. You're here to study, to make a life for yourself after graduation. I'm here to make something out of myself, too. At first, it was just to please my parents. But now, my way of thinking about life has changed considerably. I have that to thank you for. Sure, I'll always have a job in the royal sector, but I want more than just being a prince or for Oz sakes, a king one day. Not sure if that's what I want. To achieve my accomplishments on a job well done is what I really want. And you, my dear Elphaba are a perfect example of success headed in your future.

I couldn't tell you all what was on my mind. I'd get tongue-tied anyway with you staring at me blinkless with those huge brown eyes of yours. I must say they are a set of gorgeous eyes. You've ignored me to a point where I'm probably just some invisible character to you. But hey! It's not your fault. I wouldn't want to associate with me either.

There's so much more I want to say, but I'll stop for now. Hope to hear from you...if not, please accept my apologies.

You're walking away from your table. I'll end now, and slip this into your notepad. Really don't want to slip this under your door. I don't want Glinda to find it first thing in the morning. And with Glinda...well, that's okay. She's another story.

Sincerely,

Fiyero

 **TBC - Chapter 2**

Author's Note: Hopefully Elphaba responds to Fiyero's letter


	2. Chapter 2

Master Fiyero,

I was very surprised finding a letter from you. Yes, I've noticed you lurking around the library. I've wondered why someone like you who rarely studies would be there. I don't know why I'm even wasting my time in replying to your letter. But here I am.

I really am glad that you're thinking of the future. Study hard and I know you'll make something out of yourself. You're bright, it's just you tend to hide your intelligence in that playful manner of yours. Well, sometimes not so playful. If I may be candid with you...at times you don't think before you speak. And don't tell me about being brainless. If you were, you wouldn't be thinking of your future right now. It's just that once you say things, hurtful things, have you ever wondered how it would affect that person? Maybe you have or you wouldn't have sent me this letter of apology.

I can actually see you being king, ruling your very own kingdom. Not right now though, but in the future. And Glinda would love being queen. I can envision it now. She'll probably make me curtsy before her.

Speaking of Glinda, all she talks about is that ridiculous Oz Ball you're taking her to. She goes on and on about it that it's giving me a headache. Never mind, she's another story.

Not many people would take the time to bother with me...writing to me. But you have. I surprise myself sometimes. Like right now, because I'm actually responding to you. There was a time where I would have thrown your letter away and not bother to read the contents.

Somehow I've grown accustomed to your face. Apologies accepted.

With regards,

Elphaba

TBC - Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Elphaba,

Found your letter under my door this morning. Since I do have my own room, you could have knocked and given me this letter special delivery in person. I'm really happy that you replied. Actually, I'm a bit surprised. Thought you'd have nothing to do with me.

So you like my face, huh? Growing accustomed to my face, I'll take that as a compliment.

The Oz Ball was okay, I guess. No, that's a lie. I couldn't wait for it to end. I'm sure Glinda told you all about it. She really does love being the center of attention. I don't think she even noticed that I wasn't having a good time. Thoughts of you made the time go by quickly.

And by the way, I can't see Glinda as being queen. Not at all. My queen would have to be intelligent, sensitive, passionate, devoted, and beautiful on the inside and out and a bit mysterious. Hey! Did I just describe you? Who knows what fate will bring. Or is it destiny?

Isn't it strange that it's so much easier to talk to you in letters versus talking to you in person? Besides, most of the times you've got your nose buried in a book. Look up sometimes. You might be missing something or someone of importance who happens to be just around the corner. You might miss an opportunity of a lifetime.

And it's not Master Fiyero, you make it sound like you're addressing a three year old. Master Fiyero, don't do that. Master Fiyero, that's a no no. Master Fiyero, put your pants on! Did I make you laugh? I hope so. Laughter is good for the heart and soul. My dearest Fiyero sounds good to me. What do you think? I can see you shaking your head at this moment. Or maybe I made you smile.

Do you do fun? Like counting the stars at night. Chasing rainbows. Wishing on a shooting star. Dancing in the rain or dancing in the moonlight? I've done those things. But it's never fun when you're doing it alone. Maybe if you're interested, you know where to find me.

I think you're reading what you want to read in my first letter, and you're ignoring the most important things I've said to you...about you. Silence is golden as they say. Okay, you don't need to mention anything, just embrace the moments. I'm thinking you're embracing each and every word I've said to you...silently.

Until our words meet again,

Fiyero

 **TBC - Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Fiyero,

Yes, I've read every word you've written in your letters. Thank you very much for making me feel like a someone instead of a something...a somebody instead of a nobody. You can be very kind when you want to be. You may not mean everything, but you do make me smile and laugh. I've felt good about myself since your letters. Thank you very much.

Why in Oz sakes were you thinking of me at the Ball? I am one person that is not worth thinking about. Not at all.

If Glinda isn't your choice for a queen, you needn't worry. You'll find your perfect queen one day. One who'll love you to the moon and back. One who'll stick by you whether it be happy times or in times of need. That person might just be right around the corner. You needn't look far. She'll be there, for she'll definitely be your soulmate.

I could picture you as a little toddler running around without your pants on. You must have been a handful.

Do I do fun? What is fun? I wasn't raised to have any fun. I was a little girl doing grown up things. There was "No Laughter Growing Up Thropp". Sounds like a title of a sad book, doesn't it? Story of my life.

I love reading. You can't imagine how much fulfilling it is. It brings me to another world, time and era. I close my eyes and dream of the unknown. It's rather enchanting to be in a world other than your own. But it's only a dream, and I'm the only one who controls my dreams.

I don't dance. But if I did, I'd like to dance in the rain under the moonlight. I'd like to count the stars and wish upon a shooting star. And I'd like to chase a rainbow to find that pot of gold, and donate it to the less fortunate. I'd like to do all of those things...one day...yes, maybe one day...with you...maybe.

You make life worth living instead of just existing. I'm quite the opposite. I'm existing not living. Nothing to look forward to. Well, maybe there is. Not quite sure what it is as of yet. I'm confused on a certain matter.

What is it about you? I would have never thought I'd be slowly opening up to you. How do you do that? It's like you're some sort of a magical charm. I do with Glinda, open up to her. Only what she wants to know. But it's only because she goes on and on until I do. She'll listen, then goes on about her merry self. Some things she might not understand about me. There are lots of things I don't confide in her, deep thoughts and feelings which I don't understand about me...lately. Something out of my control. But I figure it's just a passing thing...or not.

Until then,

Elphaba

 **TBC - Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

My dearest Elphaba,

You do understand everything that I'm saying, right? It's not just words. It's what I think, it's what I feel. The two of us writing to each other, I look forward to it. It makes my days go by faster.

What is it about me? What is it about you? I find you mysteriously alluring, enchanting, and mesmerizing. I may say stupid, silly things, but I'm aware of everything that is happening around me...lately. I think you know me more than anyone else has ever known.

I've reread your letter three times. It seems that you're beginning to open up to me now. You're not a very trusting person on the outside. I've watched you when you think I'm not watching...your mannerism, your behavior. Your persona is of a completely different person in your writings than what you allow people to see. I love that about you...love that. You don't let anyone get inside of your thoughts and feelings...correct me if I'm wrong, except with me.

I imagine you sitting on your bed composing the words in your replies to me. At times, you'll stop to think the words, while twirling strands of your hair around your finger. I can see you dotting your i's and crossing your t's with your beautiful cursive penmanship of yours. Your responses to my letters will always be tucked in the alcove of my heart.

Do you think maybe you'd like to come to my castle one day? We could have afternoon tea and biscuits. Or maybe lunch, or dinner? Okay, lunch, dinner and then breakfast? I know what you're thinking. You can read my mind. Do I hear a laugh? Or maybe you're nodding your head in agreement to what I had just said.

We have our own library at the castle. You'll love it there. You're free to read everything in there. No need to check them out or pay a fine if you're late in returning them. If you lived at the castle, it would probably be your favorite room from all the other rooms. My favorite is probably the kitchen. With all the food in there. Okay, seriously it would have to be my bedroom located on the third floor. No one bothers me. There's also a balcony where I'd sit, and enjoy the scenery...the stillness of the night.

"No Laughter Growing Up Thropp". Not with me. I'll make you laugh until your tummy hurts. I can also make you cry, but not the cry because you're sad and unhappy. It's the kind of cry which makes you happy.

Life is what you make it. Right now you're not sure of a lot of things. I'm feeling that way, too. But in time, I know everything will work out in a positive manner...hopefully.

I'll end this for now. I could probably write more, but I'll save it for the next time.

Until our worlds meet,

Fiyero

TBC - Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Fiyero,

Huh. I think you're forgetting about Glinda. I'm forgetting about her, too. As much as I've enjoyed our correspondences it has to stop. These letters are just fun and games. I think. It doesn't matter. I've been feeling rather guilty. I've suddenly opened my eyes.

What am I doing? What was I thinking of? What were you thinking of? I shouldn't have replied to you at all from that very first letter.

Glinda speaks about having a future with you. I sit, and listen to what she has to say. I have this smile pasted on my face as she's chattering away about you, baby number one, and baby number two. You get the picture. She has her life or should I say your lives outlined in the future. Glinda always gets what she wants.

She considers me her best friend. I do, too. But what kind of a friend am I? I'm writing to you without her knowledge. I'm dishonest. I don't want to hurt her. I don't know what I'm feeling because I'm numb right now.

Goodbye,

Elphaba

 **TBC - Chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Elphaba,

I'm not backing off this easily. Don't ever say goodbye. We've done nothing wrong. We're just two people communicating through letters. Okay. Let's stop denying things. There is something there between us. You and I know that. Can you feel it? I've read between the lines, and you have, too. We've ignored the most important things in our letters. We dare not mention nor question those things that are being said or hinted at.

So I'll start. I have feelings for you. Very deep feelings. You're an intelligent person and I'm sure you figured that out. You must feel something for me or you wouldn't have replied to my letters.

It isn't fair to Glinda or myself that I keep on seeing her while I'm thinking of someone else. Do you? I told her it was over. Told her I liked her, but only as a friend. Nothing more. We're done now. I'm sure she's told you all about it.

I've never promised Glinda anything. I've never told her I loved her. Because I don't. Never talked about any future with her. I don't want a future with her. You say Glinda always gets what she wants. Not this time. I'm not her possession. She doesn't own me. Nothing ever happened between us. I've never invited her to our family castle. It's a fabrication in her mind that she thinks we belong with each other. I can't see her in my life, in my future.

Please don't end whatever we have. Whatever it is that we have. You think I'm not afraid of what might happen? Yes, I am. I'm very much afraid that you might not reciprocate your feelings. But it's a little too late. I know you feel something for me even more than you want to admit it to yourself.

I'd like to meet somewhere and talk. I really do want to see you. Letter writing is not enough for me anymore. Tell me the place and time. I'll be there. I'll be waiting for your response.

Love,

Fiyero

 **TBC. - Chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

Fiyero,

I can't. I just can't meet with you. Not at all. I wasn't going to answer your letter, but knowing you, you'll keep on writing. Or worse yet, appear at my door. So, here I am. There's nothing to talk about. What would it do to Glinda? She's broken hearted as it is. Can you imagine what it would do to her if she knew I was to meet you?

If it was anyone else...but it's Glinda. Don't you understand? I can't do this to her. Not that anything's going to go beyond what has already gone beyond. I can't make any sense right now.

I don't know how to comfort her. She's known for sometime this was coming. Said when you were together, something didn't feel right. You weren't attentive toward her. She thinks you're seeing that flaming redhead who works at the coffee house. I nearly dropped my cup of tea on what she had told me. If only it was that easy, right?

I see her crying over someone who doesn't love her. And I'm...never mind. It's going to get complicated if we do somehow find a way to be...scratch that. What am I saying? I don't want to give you false hope. It's complicated as it is. Truthfully, I would have wanted to pick a place and time to be with you...if only to talk things out. But it can never be.

No more letters. Please. I'm so sorry.

Elphaba

 **TBC - Chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9

My dearest Elphaba,

It saddens me on your decision to end our letters. It takes a kind person to put aside their very own feelings and allow to have someone else's come first. But you're entitled to your own happiness. Don't you think so? I guess you prefer to be unhappy in life just so you won't hurt Glinda. I do hope that she really appreciates you. You're truly a great friend to her.

As requested, I will no longer write to you. Consider this my last letter.

I'll cherish your letters...every word of it. I'll treasure them always, and will take them with me wherever my future holds. I'll read them when I'm feeling lonely, which will probably be everyday, thinking of what might have been. My dreams will be of you every night. The only problem about dreaming is that one eventually wakes up. Reality will sink in, and I'll find myself alone in bed.

Have a wonderful life. Hope you find what you're looking for...whatever it is. I've stopped looking for that happily forever after life for I lost you before you were even mine.

I give you my last curtain call...I'll take a bow, and step back.

With all my love,

Fiyero

 **TBC - Chapter 10**


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Fiyero,

It's been two weeks since your last letter. Against my better judgment, here I am replying to you. Your words got to me. I don't want to be unhappy in life. I don't want to put Glinda's feelings before mine, but it's always been like this where my feelings didn't matter while I was growing up. I had to put aside everything for the sake of Nessa. Never mind you, father would always say. You don't matter! You'll amount to nothing! And I've got that stuck into my head.

Please pardon my ignorance on a lot of things. I wasn't brought up in a loving household. I'm not quite sure how to even love someone. How it feels...or how it feels to be loved. I do know how it feels to be unloved, unwanted, and unwelcomed. I could write a book on the story of my life, which won't be a happy ending if I go on the way I am. I'll be old and gray. No one will ever care.

I hold my head up high as if nothing ever bothers me. It's just that I really don't want anyone to see how lonely, unhappy, and unsure of myself.

Thank you for your kind, sweet words. Dreams of me? Dreams are just visions, or feelings that's created in one's imagination. Truthfully, I have dreams, too. I've kept all of your letters. They give me comfort in reading them. I can actually hear your voice in my head. I can't seem to drown you out. I don't want to drown you out.

Love,

Elphaba

 **TBC - Chapter 11**


	11. Chapter 11

My dearest Elphaba,

I can't describe the feeling in my heart when I received your response to my goodbye letter. I really hadn't expected you to reply at all. You've never ended your letters with LOVE. For the past couple of weeks, I have thought of nothing but you. My heart ached as I thought you didn't want anything to do with me anymore.

Unloved, unwanted, and unwelcomed? Let me be the one to make you feel loved, wanted, and welcomed. What I long for is for us to be together. I can't imagine my life which doesn't include you. I am driven to romance you, and want to be with you. I will treat you like a princess.

I'm angry at myself for the wasted years that we could have been together. Graduation is just around the corner, in two months. We are older and wiser now. We're no longer kids, but are adults looking to the future, and what it holds for us.

It has occurred to me that since we'll all be going our separate ways, the majority of the friends we've made here at school will no longer be a part of our lives. A feeling of emptiness came over me. It's the reason why I wrote that first letter. Of everyone, there was no way I would have wanted you to not be in my life.

Meet me somewhere of your choice. I'll be there. There's so much I want to say to you. No more wasted moments, it's time to be together.

I remember the early days when we despised each other...but that was once upon a time.

Always in my heart,

Fiyero

 **TBC - Chapter - 12**


	12. Chapter 12

My dear Fiyero,

I don't know where this is going, but yes, I'd love to meet with you somewhere. To answer your question a few letters ago, yes I would very much want to visit your castle one day. I would love to see your library, and also to enjoy a biscuit or two with you, along with a cup of tea.

It's time to start thinking of myself, and not of other people's feelings. I've done that all of my life, sacrificing my own needs. Romance me? I felt my face blush as I read that. Teach me the meaning of the word, and everything else that I am lacking. There are a lot of things I don't know in life about the real world. I've buried myself in books just reading about things, but not living what I've learned.

Since graduation will be here in no time, I've already been offered a position as a librarian here at the university. I haven't told the administrator as of yet of my decision, but I will be accepting the job offer. I'm never going back home to Munchkinland, so I'm in the process of looking for new living quarters...maybe a cottage somewhere close by in the city.

I really do want to meet with you. How about outside of the coffee house under the cherry blossom tree on Friday in the early evening? Seven o'clock? I would have wanted to see you sooner, but with exams coming up, I really have a lot of work to do. I'm sure you do, too.

Has anyone ever told you you're such a romantic? I love that about you.

Love,

Elphaba

 **TBC- Chapter 13**


	13. Chapter 13

Dearest Elphaba,

I can't wait to be with you. I will definitely be counting the days until we meet.

Congratulations on your job offer. I really was worried that you might be summoned to return home. That's a relief. I have good news, too. I can't believe this. But I've been offered a job to work in the city. Got it all by myself. My doodling paid off, for I got hired as an architectural engineer. I'll be designing buildings, bridges, towers, and whatever else I'm assigned to do.

I've already found a place to live in the city. I'll be moving in there after graduation. It's a pretty big house for just one person, but I prefer a more spacious place than this one room here at the university. It has three bedrooms. One for me, one could be a guest room, and the other will be used as my office. My mom and dad are really proud of me. They're actually surprised of my accomplishment. Now they needn't worry too much about their little prince.

Hey! I just got this bright idea! I'll talk to you about it when we meet. Hope you'll agree to my suggestion...well, it's more of an invitation. I'm getting excited thinking about it.

So, I'll see you on Friday under the cherry blossom tree outside of the coffee house at seven o'clock. Finally, we get to talk face to face instead of corresponding to each other. Each time I read your replies, I would picture you standing in front of me telling me those words. I'd reach out to you, but your image would disappear before me.

Every day, every hour, every minute and every second will seem like an eternity until we're together.

Love,

Fiyero

 **TBC - Chapter 14**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A few more chapters before this ends. It's now in a story format. There will be no more letters between Fiyero and Elphaba.**

Fiyero sat at his desk in his study, and read Elphaba's final letter which she had written to him. In its tattered enveloped, he carefully tucked the handwritten note inside of it. Opening the bottom drawer of his desk, he placed it atop of other envelopes which was just as well tattered from years of handling. He tied them with a scarlet silk ribbon, then closed the desk drawer for safe keeping.

Fiyero blinked back tears. He was a hopeless romantic making it a point in reading Elphaba's letters every so often. After all, he loved her from the moon and back. Closing his eyes, his head leant back on his chair, he reminisced of the days gone by.

It's been thirty-three years since the letters. He's never written back to Elphaba after his last one, nor has she ever answered him. Fiyero couldn't believe how quickly time flew by, and how everything had changed since their correspondences.

As planned after graduation, he had worked as an architectural engineer for thirteen years until his father had decided on retirement twenty years ago. The Crown Prince had no choice but to step into his father's shoes in ruling their Kingdom. Always a gentleman, polite, and well behaved, King Fiyero was well informed of the utmost importance in fulfilling his royal duties prescribed by the monarchy's constitution, keeping in mind what was best for his country.

Elphaba worked as the head librarian at the university for over a decade until a change of course had her leaving her position which she loved. She had been unsure of her new life, but was now respected in a position she knew nothing of in the very beginning.

Elphaba would read Fiyero's letters from time to time, and still felt the pitter patter in her heart as it did many years ago. She wondered how one person affected her as much as he had. She's never known love until this prince came dancing into her life. And it frightened her. Afraid of being loved, she feared he would have left her eventually.

Elphaba never believed in fairytales where one would trot away on a white horse into the sunset living happily forever after. In her eyes, nothing or no one lasts forever. She wasn't about to subject herself to falling in love. But it was too late, for somewhere along the way against her wishes, her heart had a mind of its own. She had fallen in love with her prince, once upon a time...thirty-three years ago.

 **TBC - Chapter 15**


	15. Chapter 15

Fiyero stepped out of his study. Crown Princess Iryana rushed up to him.

"Dad! Everyone's here. What were you doing in there?"

"Just finishing up a few things."

The twenty-five year old princess raised an eyebrow. At the age of fifteen, out of curiosity, she rummaged through her father's desk. Finding the old love letters, she used them in a class assignment doctoring a few words, and turned it in as her own. Her instructor had praised her writing ability to the King. On finding out that his daughter had plagiarized his love letters, her punishment was to stay home with the servants, and had been forbidden to join the family on a planned vacation.

"Still reading those love letters, I'm assuming. You're such a romantic."

Fiyero smiled at his daughter. "So I've been told. Is your brother here yet?"

"Yes, and Noor's running all over the place asking for you."

Married, thirty year old Crown Prince Amir, heir to the throne resembled his father. He and his wife Princess Tara had been married for four years. With the birth of Princess Noor, the King and Queen became grandparents three years ago.

"Shall we?" Princess Iryana hooked her arm to her father's, and proceeded down the stairs.

"You know, one day I'll be walking you down the aisle. This is good practice," Fiyero said.

Iryana laughed. "I'll find the love of my life. Someday I'll find my prince."

Fiyero stopped in the middle of walking down the stairs, and turned to his daughter. "He doesn't have to be a prince. He doesn't have to be royalty. All that matters is that you love him and he loves you back. And make very sure you'll never let him go," he said. "Never settle for second best."

"Yes, dad. We'll love each other to the moon and back. I got that from your letters."

Fiyero pressed his lips together. "She said I'd find someone who'll love me to the moon and back."

"And mom does love you to the moon and back."

Fiyero nodded. "Yes, she does."

As they reached the bottom, Noor ran up to her grandfather, raising up her hands.

"Carry me, papa! Carry me!"

The King bent forward, lifting his granddaughter into his arms. "How's my favorite princess today?" He twirled her golden locks around his finger.

"Good," Noor squeaked. She rubbed her tiny hand on her grandfather's beard, and giggled.

"Where's grandmama?"

"In there," she pointed to the living room, as the Queen approached them. Squiggly down her grandfather, Noor ran toward her mom and dad. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"You look beautiful as always," Fiyero told his wife, kissing her lightly on her cheek.

"And you're very handsome...very distinguished," she said, running her fingers through his salt and pepper hair.

"The years has flown quickly by," he said.

The Queen smiled. "We've got our health, a beautiful family, and life long friends."

They stood at the entrance of the banquet hall, observing family and friends. "Yes," he said. "We've had a good life." He pulled his wife close to him. "We did well, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did."

"Couldn't have done it without you, My Queen."

"Nor I without you," she said. "I still remember that night we said I love you to each other as if it were only yesterday."

"I'll always remember that day," Fiyero said, kissing his wife.

Glinda as usual, dressed in pink sprinted toward them. "Elphie! Fiyero! Why are you standing there? We're here to celebrate your wedding anniversary! Isn't it wonderful? Let me do the introductions."

"They all know us, Glinda," Fiyero said. "It's not a formal dinner. It's family and friends."

Glinda walked to the center of the banquet hall.

"Just let her," Elphaba said. "After all these years, she still wants to be the center of attention. Besides, she's Iryana's god momsie."

"Momsie. I hated it back then and I still hate it now. To have our daughter call her god momsie is ridiculous," the King said in a low-toned voice. "It's not surprising she's never found anyone. At our age 55, she still speaks baby talk with those ridiculously made up words. It's a wonder our children didn't pick up her style of speaking."

"Shh," the Queen said.

"Family and friends. We're here to celebrate the wedding anniversary of my two closest friends, King Fiyero and Queen Elphaba, along with their children Crown Prince Amir, Princess Tara, and little Princess Noor. And lastly, but just as important, is my god daughter Crown Princess Iryana."

Everyone clapped as the royal family walked into the hall. The King and Queen stood at the head of the table.

"We'd like to thank everyone for joining us in celebrating our 32nd wedding anniversary," Fiyero said. He turned to Elphaba. "And I'd like to thank you for always being by my side. Without you, I wouldn't be the man I am today."

Elphaba took hold of her husband's hand. "Without you, without your persistence, without your love, I can't imagine what life would have been for me if we had gone our separate ways after graduation."

Fiyero looked to his audience. "I told her I loved her."

"And I told him l loved him back."

Princess Iryana who had inherited her father's personality jumped up from her seat. "The things I could tell you about them! It happened that night under the cherry blossom tree."

Their guests cheered.

"Sit down, Yana," Prince Amir said. "Behave yourself."

The King laughed, pointing to his daughter. "And you got punished for snooping into my desk drawers for reading my love letters."

"And it was worth it," Princess Iryana said. "Worth every word I read."

Everyone applauded.

Queen Elphaba smiled. "Friends and family, enjoy the food, enjoy the company!"

"Let the festivities begin," King Fiyero said.

 **TBC - Chapter 16 - Flashback**

 **A/N: This is the end of the story, but there will be one more chapter of the missing scene through flashback of their meeting under the cherry blossom tree.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Flashback - Under The Cherry Blossom Tree**

Fiyero's heart pounded as he headed toward the coffee house in hopes that Elphaba would be there under the cherry blossom tree as planned. Seeing her at a distance, he felt his heart smile.

Elphaba sat on the bench with her hands folded, and stared at the stars.

"Hey!" he said. "Hi."

Elphaba smiled, her heart skipped a beat. "You're here. For a split second I thought you weren't going to show up at the last minute."

Fiyero reached for her. Gently pulling her up, he embraced her, and she held on to him tightly. "I couldn't wait for this day to come. We're actually here. Together," he said.

Elphaba gazed into his eyes. "Yes, we're finally here. Would you like to go inside for a cup of coffee?"

Fiyero shook his head. "I like it out here. It's quiet. There's no one here to listen to our conversation. Shall we sit?" He held her hand.

Elphaba looked down at their fingers laced together. They sat quietly for a couple of minutes until she broke the silence. "So, all of a sudden we're a loss for words."

"Maybe we've said it all in our letters," Fiyero said.

"What was that bright idea you had which you mentioned in your letter?"

"It's more of an invitation."

"An invitation to what?" Elphaba asked.

"It's a big house...way too big for me...and I was wondering, no, that's not right...I was hoping..."

"Yes! I'll move in with you...I mean into the house."

Fiyero looked surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's not what you wanted to ask me?"

Fiyero smiled. "Yes. I just didn't think you'd agree to it so quickly. Can I ask you a question?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure I want to move into your house."

"No, not that. Are you sure about me?" He squeezed her hand.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure of you."

"We despised each other in the very beginning. I think more you than me."

"Only because you almost ran over me, Yero."

"Yero...I like that." He kissed her hand. "You weren't paying attention. You had your nose buried in your book. And it wasn't my fault. Blame it on my driver, Fae."

"Fae." Elphaba smiled. "Hope you fired him."

Fiyero laughed. "I can't believe you're here." He tucked strands of hair behind her ear. "I like your hair like this...flowing down instead of tied back."

"Thank you."

He gently caressed her face. "I've had many sleepless nights over you. Especially these last few months wondering what will happen after we leave school. I was already missing you. So that's when I started writing. I never imagined we'd have so much to say in those letters."

"I wasn't going to answer at first, but I thought if I didn't, I'd never see or hear from you anymore. We'd go our separate ways after we graduated, separate careers, separate lives. I could feel my heart break each time I saw you, and I didn't understand why."

"It's funny, isn't it? It's the heart that attracts and attaches itself to another heart...like a magnet. We don't get to pick whom to love, it picks for you." Fiyero moved in to kiss her, but stopped when a group of girls walked passed them.

Elphaba held her breath, then softly sighed as he moved away. "By the way, congratulations on your job. Architectural engineer...very impressive. I'm proud of you. I knew you had it in you."

"Thanks. It surprised my mom and dad, my sister, the servants. Okay, it surprised everyone. I didn't want my parents to support me for the rest of my life. I needed to do something for myself, and not have things handed down to me just because of my royal status. And I definitely don't want to be King one day. Not at all. Too much of a responsibility to rule our Kingdom."

"You might change your mind when the time comes." Elphaba held his hand. "I accepted the librarian position. It's not just a librarian, it's head librarian, and I start a week after graduation."

"Head librarian! That's great! Me, too! I start after we graduate! We can get settled into our house before we start our jobs."

"You mean, your house, Yero. I'll pay for room and board."

"No, you're not paying me anything. When I told you I found a place, I meant I bought the house."

"You bought the house?"

"What else would I spend my money on? I'm growing up. And I want to use it wisely...instead of partying, drinking." Fiyero laughed. "It's from my trust fund."

"Still, I can't live there for free. I can't. It wouldn't seem right. How about if I do all the laundry, all the cooking and cleaning."

"Fae, I can hire someone to do all of that. I didn't invite you to move in to be my housekeeper. You've done enough household chores all of your life growing up in Munchkinland. Let someone else do it for us."

"I wouldn't want anyone to do everything for me. How about if I do the cooking? Or I won't move in, and I'll find my own place. I do cook, you know. And a very good one at that. At least let me do dinner. And I can pack leftovers for lunch. That is...if you eat leftovers."

"I'd like that. You cooking for me. And sure I do, I eat leftovers. And you could teach me how to concoct a dish or two. My mom used to cook a lot when I was younger. But with her royal obligations as a Queen, she doesn't have the time anymore."

Elphaba stroked his face. "Just making sure I'm not dreaming."

He kissed her palm. "It's not a dream. I'm actually here."

Her heart tingled. She couldn't believe that the Crown Prince wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"We could start moving your things into the house right away. I've got some of my stuffs in there already."

"We've got two months."

"Just making sure you won't change your mind," Fiyero said.

"I won't," Elphaba said. "I have no intention of changing my mind."

"You'll love it there. There's also a huge back yard. You could plant flowers if you want to. Besides the three bedrooms I mentioned to you in my letter, there's two bathrooms. One is in the master bedroom. The house is fully furnished. My mom helped me with it. But you could add anything you want in there since it'll be your home, too. I'm sure you have a lot of books. Hey! I'll build you a bookcase. I'll make the other room your library."

"Thank you. It's very kind of you. I'd like that very much." Elphaba crinkled her eyebrows. "But didn't you want that extra room to be your study?"

"Yes, I'll still have my study." Fiyero had hoped that they would be sharing the same bedroom. "And you'll have your library."

"Oh, I see. My library will be in my bedroom," she said.

At that moment, he knew that he wanted her to be his wife...to be his princess. She seemed so innocent. Anyone else would have guessed what he'd been hinting at. Three bedrooms. Master bedroom for them, and the other two would be his study, and her library. "You'll have the master bedroom. It's larger than the other two."

"No, it's not right for me to take the larger room. I'll be satisfied with any of the other rooms. Thank you."

"We can talk about it later...which rooms we'll sleep in. I'm just happy that I'll get to come home to you every night."

"It'll be a nice feeling to go home, and knowing that it's not just to an empty house." She shivered in the cool breeze.

"Cold?" Fiyero rubbed her arms for warmth, and gently pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Is this better? Warm enough?"

"Yes," she said in a whispered voice. She leaned against his shoulder, relishing his warmth.

He embraced her tenderly, kissing the top of her head. "I have a gift for you. It's just a little something."

She pulled away from him. "For me?"

Fiyero reached into his shirt pocket, pulling out a golden heart shaped locket necklace with rose etchings. "It belonged to my grandmother. A family heirloom. And I want you to have it. She had given it to me a few years ago, and said to give it to that special someone in my life."

Elphaba delicately traced her fingers over the etched roses. "It's very beautiful."

Fiyero opened the empty locket. "We must take a picture of ourselves to put in here." He fastened the necklace around her neck. It hung above her breasts. "My grandfather gave this to my grandmother. And it's perfect on you as it did when she wore this. It was made for royalty."

Elphaba looked down at it, and smiled at him. "Thank you very much." She gently pressed the locket against her chest. "It's close to my heart."

"Fae?"

"Yes, Yero?"

Fiyero cupped his hands on her face. "I love you." Leaning down, he brushed her lips softly with his. The gentle kiss breathed life into her. It seemed to have lasted forever. There was so much passion built up in that single moment.

Elphaba slightly pushed him away, just enough to catch her breath. She stared into his eyes. "I love you back."

Fiyero reached forward, his hands encircled her waist. With his eyes locked on Elphaba's, he drew her close. She snaked her arms around his neck. He wanted her as he'd never craved for anyone like her before. She would be his future bride, his future princess.

Elphaba kissed him, a passionate touch on his lips, then nestled her head under his chin, resting her cheek against his chest.

Fiyero held on to her possessively never wanting to release her from his hold. "I do love you. And I'm sorry that it took me this long to tell you so. I'll hang on to you forever."

"I feel safe in your arms. I love you with each beat of my heart."

He placed his palm over her heart. "I feel it beating."

"And I hear the thumping in yours."

They sat quietly sharing warm embraces rocking back and forth. Elphaba cooed in his arms as Fiyero ran his fingers through her long dark hair. "Beautiful," he said.

Feeling alive for the very first time, she had longed to be held...dreamt of this...to be cherished.

"It's still early," Fiyero said. "I have my car. I"ll give you a tour of our house."

Elphaba raised her head to him. "I'd like that very much."

He lowered his head, and captured her lips in a slow gentle kiss. Her fingers caressed his face.

"Come on," Fiyero whispered. "Let's go home." He stood up, holding out his hand. "Come on."

"Yes, home," Elphaba said, reaching out to him. " With you."

They walked arm in arm down the pathway toward their future to build a life together.

 **The End**

 **A/N: To the members of Fanfiction, thank you very much for reading, reviewing, following, and favoring this story. Greatly appreciated.**

 **Much love,**

 **Anna**


End file.
